buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
SetList:BF-PR
*BF/0000 - Drum Bunker Dragon (This isn't a playable card) *PR/0001 - Drum Bunker Dragon (Corocoro Comic December 2013 issue) *PR/0002 - Phalanx Dragon (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0003 - Dragon Heart (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0004 - Gargantua Punisher!! (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0005 - Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0006 - Armorknight Red Dragon (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0007 - Damocles Dragon (Prize for participating in the "Buddy Cup" February 2014 event) *PR/0008 - Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion (Prize for participating in the "Buddy Cup" May 2014 event) *PR/0009 - Drum Bunker Dragon (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0010 - Jackknife Dragon (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0011 - Demon Lord, Asmodai (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0012 - Armorknight Cerberus (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0013 - Buddy Help (Comes with the Card of the Future maxi single) *PR/0014 - Buddy Charge (Comes with the Buddy Buddy Fight! maxi single) *PR/0015 - Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0016 - Windmill Knives, Mooncircle (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0017 - Armorknight Giraffa (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0018 - Fire Wall Dragon (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0019 - Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0020 - Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0022 - Gargantua Punisher!! *PR/0023 - Green Dragon Shield (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0024 - Axe Head Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0025 - Anger Fist Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0026 - Bloody Card Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0027 - Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0028 - Armorknight Wisp (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0029 - Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0030 - Systemic Dagger Dragon (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0031 - Dragowizard Medium (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0032 - Jamadhar Dragon (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0033 - Armorknight Griffin (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0034 - Demon Programmer, Marbas (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0035 - Armorknight Golem (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0036 - Dragonic Punisher (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.1 regular edition) *PR/0037 - Drum Bunker Dragon Father (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0038 - Iron Fortress Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddyfight National Pilgrimage" event) *PR/0039 - Gargantua Punisher!! (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0040 - Dragonic Punisher (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0041 - Agent Ninja, Linzo (2 copies come with the "Buddy Note" for the "New School Year Campaign 2014") *PR/0042 - Burning Lance Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0043 - Dragon Knight, Wittmann (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0044 - Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0045 - Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0046 - Wrath Trigger (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0047 - Master Skeleton (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0048 - Jackknife Dragon *PR/0049 - Brave of the Sun, Gao (Corocoro Comic's June 2014 issue) *PR/0050 - Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica (Prize for participating in "ACB Cup" tournament, during June 2014 only) *PR/0051 - Jackknife "10000" (Gift for participating in the "World Hobby Fair'14 Summer" event) *PR/0052 - Makings of a Great Dragon (Corocoro Comic's August 2014 issue) *PR/0053 - Demon Way, Oborogenbu (Exchanging "Open the Pack Campaign" tickets + a notebook included) *PR/0054 - Smile Charm *PR/0055 - Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *PR/0056 - Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *PR/0057 - Jade Golem Shaytan *PR/0058 - Rising Flare "Heat Edge" *PR/0059 - Violent Dragon, Magnagran *PR/0060 - Windwrath Dragon (Comes with each Gao Mikado/Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon deck case) *PR/0061 - Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine (Comes with each Rouga Aragami/Armorknight Cerberus "A" deck case) *PR/0062 - Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol (Comes with each Genma Todoroki/Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" deck case) *PR/0063 - Tsukikage, Giant Shield (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2) *PR/0064 - Treasure Hunter, Paruko (Comes with each "Natsuiro Fighting!!" album) *PR/0065 - Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun (Monthly Bushiroad September 2014 issue) *PR/0066 - Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster (Monthly Bushiroad September 2014 issue) *PR/0067 - Finisher! Nashijiru Panibushaaaaa!! (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0068 - Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0069 - Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0070 - Black Dragon, Dientes (Gift for participating in the "Coro Tour") *PR/0072 - Dungeon World (card) (Monthly Bushiroad October 2014 issue) *PR/0073 - Rainbow Gem Cavalry Dragon, Marble Taker (MejixBuddyfight Original Promo Card Gift Campaign!) *PR/0074 - Hiding Sword Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0075 - Armorknight Harty (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0076 - This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0077 - Valkyrie, Assault Cara (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0078 - Black Dragon, El Huracan (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0079 - Death Ruler, Efy Altis (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0080 - Death Ruler, Vroukalakas (Comes with each Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse) *PR/0081 - Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddyfesta'14 AUTUMN" event) *PR/0082 - Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon (Gift for participating in the 9th round fight of "Buddyfesta'14 AUTUMN" event) *PR/0083 - Death Ruler, Blixt (Exchanging "The Darkness Campaign" tickets) *PR/0084 - Super Armordragon, Gran Railgun Dragon (Corocoro Aniki) *PR/0085 - Future Radio Buddyfight (Comes with each Future Radio Buddyfight Vol.1 CD) *PR/0086 - Fire Stone Dragon(CoroCoro Comic December 2014 issue) *PR/0087 - Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King (CoroCoro Comic December 2014 issue) *PR/0088 - Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr *PR/0089 - Revolution Dragon, Evolution *PR/0090 - Ice Blade, Joker (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0091 - Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0092 - Boomerang Dragon (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0093 - Great Spell, Ragnarok (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0094 - Blue Sky Knights, Valona Haken Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0095 - Dragon Knight, Juutilainen (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0096 - Valkyrie, Salvation Eir (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0097 - Demon Kid, Hiunmaru (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0098 - Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0099 - Arise, Knights of Blood Oath (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0100 - Loving Pudding, Drum (Putchin Pudding×Buddyight Special Collaboration Campaign) *PR/0101 - Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! (Comes with each Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! CD) *PR/0102 - Shiny Up!! Hanako (Comes with each Shiny Up! CD) *PR/0103 - Round-Shield Dragon (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0104 - Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0105 - Crazed Surging Waves, Makaizou (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0106 - Drink on the Soul, Empower from the Blood (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0107 - Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0108 - Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon (Monthly Bushiroad January 2015 Issue) *PR/0109 - Midnight Shadow (Monthly Bushiroad February 2015 Issue) *PR/0110 - Shiny! Asmodai (CoroCoro Comic February 2015 Issue) *PR/0111 - Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" (World Hobby Fair'15 Winter) *PR/0112 - Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon (World Hobby Fair'15 Winter / New Year Trio Festival) *PR/0113 - Golcrash Dragon (New Year Trio Festival) *PR/0114 - Battle Wizard, The Ace *PR/0115 - Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *PR/0117 - Jackknife Braveheart *PR/0118 - Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *PR/0119 - Armorknight Cerberus "A" *PR/0120 - Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *PR/0121 - Electron Ninja, Shiden *PR/0122 - Brave of the Sun, Gao *PR/0123 - Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst (Comes with each Future Card Buddyfight: Explosive Fight of Friendship!) *PR/0124 - Drum Bunker Dragon (Comes with each Future Card Buddyfight: Explosive Fight of Friendship!) *PR/0125 - Jackknife Dragon (Comes with each Future Card Buddyfight: Explosive Fight of Friendship!) *PR/0126 - Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave (WRESTLE KINGDOM 9 in Tokyo Dome) *PR/0127 - Undying Skull, Sol Darion (Stamp Card Campaign) *PR/0128 - Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon (Card Gamer Vol.20) *PR/0129 - Super Deformed Drum (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.3) *PR/0130 - Purgatory Knights, Uchigatana Dragon (New Year Trio Festival) *PR/0131 - Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum (CoroCoro Comic April 2015 issue) *PR/0132 - Scorching Crimson Battler, Drum *PR/0133 - Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *PR/0134 - Rescue Dragon, Dragschoebel *PR/0135 - Leave Me Here and Move On! *PR/0136 - Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *PR/0137 - Dragon World (card) *PR/0138 - Danger World (card) *PR/0139 - Magic World (card) *PR/0140 - Katana World (card) *PR/0141 - Ancient World (card) *PR/0142 - Dungeon World (card) *PR/0143 - Legend World (card) *PR/0144 - Darkness Dragon World (card) *PR/0145 - Hero World (card) *PR/0146 - Dragon Ein *PR/0147 - Crimson Battler, Heavy-impact Dragon *PR/0148 - Gargantua Punisher!! *PR/0149 - Brawling Dragons *PR/0150 - Perseus Algol *PR/0151 - Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *PR/0152 - Crimson Battler, Ignited Dragon *PR/0153 - Armorknight Little Drake *PR/0154 - Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet *PR/0155 - Schedar Cassiopeia *PR/0156 - Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *PR/0157 - I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *PR/0158 - Crimson Battler, Rock Bunker Dragon *PR/0159 - Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *PR/0160 - Drum Bunker Dragon Father *PR/0161 - Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *PR/0162 - Buddy Lights (card) (Included in the Future Card Buddyfight Hundred "Buddy Lights" CD) *PR/0163 - Takoyaki Loving, Gao *PR/0164 - Takoyaki Loving, Drum *PR/0165 - Grand RuLer, Silbarrier *PR/0166 - Shatter Thoughts Dragon, Memory Grave (Included in the Future Card Buddyfight Hundred "Luminize" CD) *PR/0167 - Mega Particle, Aero Soul *PR/0168 - Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock *PR/0169 - Armorknight Behemoth *PR/0170 - Future Card Buddyfight Hundred (card) *PR/0171 - Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *PR/0172 - Railgun, E Magneliaz *PR/0173 - Red Shift, Spectrums *PR/0174 - Dragonarms, Labyrinthus *PR/0175 - Buddy Recall *PR/0176 - Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *PR/0177 - Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *PR/0178 - Tsukikage, Sirius Mode *PR/0179 - Red-eyed Succubus *PR/0180 - Line Legion, Safer Tear *PR/0181 - Core Recycle *PR/0182 - Radiant Punisher!! *PR/0183 - Green Dragon Shield *PR/0184 - Thunder Claw, Narukami *PR/0185 - Drum Bunker Robo *PR/0186 - Dragonarms, Talnada *PR/0187 - Death Ruler Daredevil *PR/0188 - I Cannot Afford to Lose! *PR/0189 - Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor *PR/0190 - The Law, Gairaplus *PR/0191 - Code "CHOCO", The Baby *PR/0192 - Okada's Dragonic Aura *PR/0193 - Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *PR/0194 - Dragon Knight, Kojiro *PR/0195 - "Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *PR/0196 - Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf *PR/0197 - The Hardworking Fairies *PR/0198 - Dragonic Heatup *PR/0199 - Emblem of Omni Lords *PR/0200 - Happiness By Pudding, Gao *PR/0201 - Happiness By Pudding, Drum *PR/0202 - Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Drunk Sword Sho *PR/0203 - Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *PR/0204 - Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *PR/0205 - Demon Lord, Asmodai *PR/0206 - Jackknife "Overwrite" *PR/0207 - Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *PR/0208 - Daredevil, "Barrett" (Promo Card for a Corocoro Aniki issue) *PR/0209 - Demon Musician, Amdukias *PR/0210 - Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *PR/0211 - Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *PR/0212 - Scramble Crossnize *PR/0213 - Earth Barrier *PR/0214 - Bereaved Despair, Testament *PR/0215 - Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *PR/0216 - V Gradation, Quantum Ruler *PR/0217 - Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *PR/0218 - Radiant Saber, Providence *PR/0219 - Star Dragon World (card) *PR/0220 - Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife "Aster" *PR/0221 - Ultimate Buddy! *PR/0222 - 2nd Anniversary Buddyfight!! *PR/0223 - Dragonarms, Schrodinger *PR/0224 - INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum *PR/0225 - Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo *PR/0226 - Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *PR/0227 - Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *PR/0228 - Passing the Baton! Drum Bunker Dragon *PR/0229 - Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *PR/0230 - Meramera Blade Dragon *PR/0231 - Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *PR/0232 - Future Card Buddyfight Triple D (card) *PR/0233 - Light Keeper Dragon *PR/0234 - Black Dragon Shield *PR/0235 - Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *PR/0236 - Wakey☆Thump SHOOTER (card) *PR/0237 - Bal Dragon "Change! Impact Monster" *PR/0238 - Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" *PR/0239 - Abygale, "Deadly Oblivion" *PR/0240 - Pizza Loving! Bal & Gao *PR/0241 - Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife *PR/0242 - Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *PR/0243 - Eating Caplico, Noboru *PR/0244 - Co-starring of Dreams!? Noboru & Capsuke *PR/0245 - *PR/0246 - Dragon World (card) (D Booster 1 Japanese box topper) *PR/0247 - Danger World (card) (D Booster 2 Japanese box topper) *PR/0248 - Magic World (card) (D Booster 1 Japanese box topper) *PR/0249 - Katana World (card) (D Booster 2 Japanese Box topper) *PR/0250 - Ancient World (card) (D Booster 2 Japanese box topper) *PR/0251 - Dungeon World (card) (D Booster 2 Japanese box topper) *PR/0252 - Legend World (card) (D Booster 2 Japanese box topper) *PR/0253 - Darkness Dragon World (card) (D Booster 1 Japanese box topper) *PR/0254 - Hero World (card) (D Booster 1 Japanese box topper) *PR/0255 - Star Dragon World (card) (D Booster 1 Japanese box topper) *PR/0256 - Dragon Ein (D Booster 2 Japanese box topper) *PR/0257 - Parade of Hundred Demons (D Booster 1 Japanese box topper) *PR/0258 - Daredevil "Twister" (1 With each manga purchase of Future Card Buddyfight Dark Game Chronicles) *PR/0259 - Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" (Buddyfight Manga Vol.6) *PR/0260 - Ex-Generation Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Benetnasch *PR/0261 - Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Zubanell *PR/0262 - Sealed Magic Arts, Zustein *PR/0263 - Black Steel Strength, Goradory *PR/0264 - Dragonarms, Radiant Kanone *PR/0265 - Bal & Gao & Noboru, "Gindaco-eating Buddyfight!" *PR/0266 - Tasuku & Jack & Gaito & Abygale, "Gindaco-eating Buddyfight!" *PR/0267 - Silhouette Spirit *PR/0268 - Super Clash! Bal Dragon *PR/0269 - Super Clash! Duel Jaeger *PR/0270 - Uniform Warrior, Sister Frill *PR/0271 - Restoration Ninja, Zenjin *PR/0272 - Sun Dragon Shield *PR/0273 - Bal Dragon, "Extreme Angry Bal Barian!" *PR/0274 - Death Carrying Black Dragon, Abygale *PR/0275 - Unrivaled Fist, Duel Jaeger *PR/0276 - Ocean Champion, Duel Jaeger *PR/0277 - Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" (Corocoro July issue) *PR/0278 - Blazing Sun, Bal Dragon *PR/0279 - Bal Dragon, "Gold Bal Shine!" *PR/0280 - *PR/0281 - Lua Nova *PR/0282 - Sun Dragon Shield *PR/0283 - Abygale "SD" *PR/0284 - Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *PR/0285 - Daredevil, "Return" *PR/0286 - Meteorarms, Gravidirge *PR/0287 - *PR/0288 - *PR/0289 - Dragon World (card) *PR/0290 - Y!mobile, Gao *PR/0291 - Buddy Charge *PR/0292 - Bal Dragon "Dual Arm Bal Bunker!" (Buddyfight Manga Vol.7) *PR/0293 - Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost *PR/0294 - *PR/0295 - *PR/0296 - *PR/0297 - *PR/0298 - *PR/0299 - *PR/0300 - *PR/0301 - *PR/0302 - *PR/0303 - *PR/0304 - Fire Deity Cavalry Dragon, Ameno Kaguzuchi *PR/0305 - *PR/0306 - *PR/0307 - *PR/0308 - *PR/0309 - *PR/0310 - *PR/0311 - *PR/0312 - *PR/0313 - *PR/0314 - *PR/0315 - *PR/0316 - *PR/0317 - *PR/0318 - *PR/0319 - *PR/0320 - *PR/0321 - *PR/0322 - *PR/0323 - *PR/0324 - *PR/0325 - *PR/0326 - *PR/0327 - *PR/0328 - *PR/0329 - *PR/0330 - *PR/0331 - *PR/0332 - Killer Order *PR/0333 - *PR/0334 - *PR/0335 - *PR/0336 - *PR/0337 - *PR/0338 - Dark Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon *PR/0339 - *PR/0340 - *PR/0341 - *PR/0342 - *PR/0343 - *PR/0344 - *PR/0345 - *PR/0346 - Buddyfight Triple T "Jin Magatsu" *PR/0347 - *PR/0348 - *PR/0349 - *PR/0350 - *PR/0351 - *PR/0352 - *PR/0353 - *PR/0354 - *PR/0355 - *PR/0356 - *PR/0357 - *PR/0358 - *PR/0359 - *PR/0360 - *PR/0361 - *PR/0362 - *PR/0363 - *PR/0364 - Apex of Ambush (X-BT01 Box Topper) *PR/0365 - *PR/0366 - *PR/0367 - Shinobi from Dragon Village, Gyokuryu *PR/0368 - *PR/0369 - *PR/0370 - *PR/0371 - *PR/0372 - *PR/0373 - *PR/0374 - *PR/0375 - *PR/0376 - Demons Assassin, Ziogre *PR/0377 - Fuuton, Sweeping Whirlwind *PR/0378 - Enter The Dragon *PR/0379 - *PR/0380 - Obstruct *PR/0381 - Thunder X Shredder *PR/0382 - *PR/0383 - *PR/0384 - *PR/0385 - *PR/0386 - Batzz the Thunderstorm *PR/0387 - Crystal Dragon Brilliance, Athora *PR/0388 - Body of Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki *PR/0389 - Brave Soul Fight!‎‎ *PR/0390 - Green Dragon Shield *PR/0391 - Pizza Loving Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz *PR/0392 - Pizza Loving Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz "SD" *PR/0393 - *PR/0394 - *PR/0395 - *PR/0396 - *PR/0397 - *PR/0398 - *PR/0399 - *PR/0400 - *PR/0401 - *PR/0402 - Demon Lord Unleashed, Batzz *PR/0403 - Dazzling Quintessence Crystal, Athora *PR/0404 - Control Armament, Geargod VII *PR/0405 - Poppin'Party *PR/0406 - Chess Magic *PR/0407 - Dual Sword Dragon, Ando Orochi *PR/0408 - Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Alrage *PR/0409 - Skilled General, Odysseus *PR/0410 - Absolute Armor *PR/0411 - Pre-emptive Strike! *PR/0412 - Quinq Lada Air Combat Lightweight Frame *PR/0413 - Killer Order *PR/0414 - Summer Recollection 2017, "Bug Catching Contest!" *PR/0415 - Summer Recollection 2017, "Poolside Youths" *PR/0416 - Summer Recollection 2017, "Zanya or Watermelon Splitting!" *PR/0417 - Summer Recollection 2017, "Quiet Days" *PR/0418 - Summer Recollection 2017, "Scream! The Scariest Courage Test!" *PR/0419 - Summer Recollection 2017, "Best View! Fireworks Contest!" *PR/0420 - Summer Recollection 2017, "Field of Sunflowers" *PR/0421 - Summer Recollection 2017, "Summer Muscle Thanksgiving!" *PR/0422 - *PR/0423 - *PR/0424 - *PR/0425 - *PR/0426 - Ocean Emperor Cavalry Dragon, Grampus VIII *PR/0427 - Helicopter Carrier Ship, Kaga *PR/0428 - Roger, indeed! *PR/0429 - Thunder Emperor's Fangs *PR/0430 - Golden Thunder Emperor, Barlbatzz *PR/0431 - Daredevil "Breaker" *PR/0432 - Electric Field Cavalry, Tribold YMD *PR/0433 - Adventure Lord, Cube the Adventurer (X-BT03 Box Topper) *PR/0434 - Prehistoric Archae-gollum (X-BT03 Box Topper) *PR/0435 - Hellfire Style, Roaring Flames Freely Arts (X-BT03 Box Topper) *PR/0436 - Picador Laser (X-BT03 Box Topper) *PR/0437 - *PR/0438 - *PR/0439 - Dragonification *PR/0440 - Saint Sword Release! Saint Holy Sword Dragon *PR/0441 - CHAOS Emgreim *PR/0442 - *PR/0443 - Golden Crystal Dragon, Athora *PR/0444 - Mimosa "SD" *PR/0445 - *PR/0446 - *PR/0447 - *PR/0448 - *PR/0449 - *PR/0450 - *PR/0451 - *PR/0452 - *PR/0453 - Breakthrough Dragon Sword, Batzz *PR/0454 - Mini Geargod Orange *PR/0455 - *PR/0456 - *PR/0457 - *PR/0458 - *PR/0459 - Snack Dragon, Jagaly Cup *PR/0460 - Buddy Option *PR/0461 - Phantasmagoric Wavy *PR/0462 - Fake Out! *PR/0463 - Quinq Lada II, New Armament Test Frame *PR/0464 - Sword of the King, Excalibur *PR/0465 - Baptism Knight, Kamil *PR/0466 - Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc *PR/0467 - Angry Batzz "SD" *PR/0468 - Roaring Thunder, Barlbatzz *PR/0469 - Masterpiece of Autodeity, CHAOS Batzz *PR/0470 - Prism Pillar *PR/0471 - Hand of Autodeity, CHAOS Gao *PR/0472 - Flame Dragon, Burn *PR/0473 - Fiery Fist Dragon, Burn Pound Dragon *PR/0474 - Bond Immortalized Dragon, Burn Bond Dragon *PR/0475 - Darkness Deity Dragon, Jamjama Sahasham *PR/0476 - The Best Buddies *PR/0477 - *PR/0478 - Infector *PR/0479 - Knight of Thunder Mine, Rebellious *PR/0480 - Double Saint Holy Sword Dragon *PR/0481 - Dragonarms, Forfex *PR/0482 - Oswira Gard *PR/0483 - Dragon Force, "Style of Justice" *PR/0484 - *PR/0485 - Drum Bunker Dragon "2018" *PR/0486 - Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz "2018" *PR/0487 - Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon "2018" *PR/0488 - *PR/0489 - *PR/0490 - Gung Gardra Category:Set Lists